fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray
Gray (グレイ Gurei) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 18 years old. When he first joins he is depicted as one of the strongest of Alm's friends although due to poor growth rates, his overall abilities are considered along the lines of above-average. Profile A Villager from Ram Village and one of Alm's childhood friends, he joins the liberation effort after Lukas tells them that General Desaix took over Zofia Castle. After the war, he marries Clair, although only after having to fight his friend, Tobin, over her. Personality Gray has an easygoing, chatty, and sometimes aloof personality. He comes from a merchant family and therefore is knowledgeable of the world outside of Ram. He does not have much self-awareness, often barging into conversations and being unconscious of how his own words come off as to other people. Gray asserts himself as the tacit "leader" of the villagers and is very confident in his abilities. In battle, he adopts a gung-ho personality which is evident in his quotes and animations. Gray has also been shown to non-maliciously make fun of Alm at times. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' Recruitment Talk to him before you leave Ram Village Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Of Alm's 3 Villager friends, Gray is in the middle, suffering primarily from a horrendous speed growth. Luckily, this can be mitigated by promoting him from Villager to Mercenary, which will give him a tremendous boost in Speed and allow you to take advantage of his relatively high Strength growth. Another bonus to this is that Alm cannot recruit any Mercenary units, so making one of your Villager units a Mercenary is a decent idea, and Gray is a prime candidate for that promotion. The Soldier class is also a decent option for Gray, as they eventually promote to Armor, a class that is the least hampered by low Speed. However, Alm's route has 2 Soldier units (Lukas and Forsyth) that you obtain early in Chapter 1, both of whom are as good as or better than Gray, so you will wind up with some redundancy issues. Promoting Gray to Archer also works out well for him. While Python will wind up better than him as an Archer, this is not much of an issue since Archers act as support units with very little chance of being harmed if used properly, as their range of 3-5 spaces means they will not clutter your front line or need to be near danger, so characters with lower growths like Gray can use the class to still be useful to the team without risking death. Early on, Gray will likely start off as one of your most powerful damage dealers. This is particularly true since he is a prime candidate for an early game Thunder Sword, assuming you promoted him to Mercenary. Unfortunately, due to unimpressive starting stats and low growths, he will quickly begin to lose out to other, more statistically impressive units. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growths Rates Supports See also: Gray/Supports * Tobin * Clair Passive Supports * Alm * Kliff * Mycen * Celica Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * "Come at me fools!" Level Up Quotes * "Um, what was THAT?" * "Who doesn't love a strong man?" Battle Quotes Enemy Misses * "I thought I was the funny one." Critical Hit * "It's been fun!" Finishing Blow * "You want some?" Enemy Defeated * "Ha! Is that all?!" * "It's hard being this good." Endings Gaiden ;(If both Tobin and Clair are alive) He fought with Tobin over Clair, and won her heart splendidly. 'For a man, it's not the face that matters, but the heart!' Or so he declared. ;(If Tobin is dead) Due to his grief over Tobin's death in battle, he drowns himself in alcohol every day. When will a smile ever return to his face...? ;(If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) Having lost the one he loved, never to meet her again, he set off on a journey by himself. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (If both Tobin and Clair are alive) "He became a knight of Valentia, and helped the reconstruction effort. He defeated Tobin in their quarrel, and won the heart of beautiful Clair. He boasted such things as 'A man isn't his head, but his heart.'" (If Tobin is dead) "He felt a great loss with Tobin's death, and spent his days drowning his sorrows in alcohol. However, with Clair's encouragement, he got back on his feet. He declined to join the knights of Valentia, and instead spent his life quietly with Clair. He named his son Tobin, and was said to dote on him." (If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) "Gray lost his love and knowing he would never see her again, he left on his own and never returned. His friends tried all possible means to find him, but after that, he was never seen again." Trivia * Gray has two older sisters. Gallery File:Gray Concept.png|Concept artwork of Gray from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Grey.jpg|Artwork of Gray from The Compplete. File:SoV Gray SS.png|Gray promoted in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:GreyFE2.gif|Gray's portrait in Gaiden. File:Gray Echoes Portrait.png|Gray's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Young Gray Portrait.png|Young Gray's portrait. File:Gray Village.png|Gray's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters